sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Synopsis: The Promise
Let's get right to it Intro Set a year after the events of New History, Truth along with his brother Regret, who now has a body of his own, are seen taking a train to Station Square; however, the train is halted by a band of mercenaries who are ordered to take the passengers hostage. Being capable fighters, the two brothers take it upon themselves to save the passengers and are able to defeat the mercenaries along with their captain. With the train back on track, the two get off at the train station, thinking little of their encounter earlier. Exploring the city, Regret decides to buy a snow globe in a nearby shop, however the city is attacked by mercenaries as well. Now believing that something big is going on, they help the local law enforcement drive off the invaders. Perspectives change to that of the young commander of the Kingdom of Autumn, Soul the Tibetan Wolf, who is leading a defense force who are fighting off a similar invading force that the two brothers encountered.Soul manages to drive off the invaders though a mysterious fox named Willis greets Soul claiming that he's an ambassador from the Acorn Kingdom. Willis asks for permission to see the King, in which Soul cautiously agrees, and leads the way to the castle. Upon arriving, the King welcomes Willis and the two talk about peace agreements while Soul and a few other guards do their usual duties. After a while, the fox leaves and the King summons Soul, who informs the young Tibetan Wolf to travel to the Kingdom of Acorn as he doesn't truly believe that Willis is an ambassador. Soul agrees and heads out. Back with Truth and Regret, the two camp outside the city though Regret worries if they'll be attacked. Truth reassures and promises that he'll protect him, so there's no need to worry about those sorts of things. Before going to sleep, Regret asks about the meaning of life, though Truth isn't too sure and tells Regret that it doesn't really matter and that one day he'll soon find the answer to that for himself. The next morning, the brothers begin to head out until they hear rustling nearby, so they head off to investigate and discover a dazed Soul. They help him up, and Soul explains that he was robbed by some people who were giving him a lift to Acorn. Feeling bad for Soul, Truth offers his service and guidance to Soul, though in return, he was to pay them afterwards. Soul agrees so the three head into a port town where they'll take a ferry to Acorn. They then board the ferry, and on the way the three start getting to know each other. Truth asks Soul who he needs to get to Acorn, to which Soul says that he's planning on meeting with the its king, due to an incident occuring. Not long after, they arrive to their destination and soon make their way to a small area known as knothole village; however, theyr'e attacked by a band of mercenaries. They note that they looked remarkabley similar to the ones they both fought before, and the two conclude that something big is indeed going on. They eventually reach the capital, Mobotropolis on foot, and Soul pardons himself, but Truth wishes to come along as he wants answers as well. Regret starts to get a bad feeling of what's going on, but he goes along with it. They wander around the city spotting various stores and other locales, though they stay focused and head to the castle. Branded as Criminals Upon reaching the castle, Soul asks an audience with the King though he's denied and soon the royal guard enter the scene. Being any enemy of Acorn, he isn't welcomed and so he pulls out his swords ready for a fight. Truth and Regret soon join the fray, not wanting their new friend getting hurt or even killed. They fight their way out of the city and soon escape. It isn't long until they're all over the news, so now their branded as highly dangerous criminals not only in Acorn, but to the United Federations as well. Without answers, Soul decides to embark back to Autumn, though the two brothers want to join as they too want to discover the true identity of Willis. Soul agrees, and the two head back but not before stopping in the town of Archvale to rest. They enter a tavern and find three old friends of Truth: Aqua the Cat, Pyro the Fox, and Neo the Hedgehog. Truth catches up with his buddies, and all six of them get acquianted. Aqua, being a close friend, asks if he could accompany the three as his strong sense of justice makes him suspect the fox they're after. Neo and Pyro express their wish to come with them, though Aqua reminds them that there's a village nearby that was recently raided by mercenaries so they're in need of help. Truth asks what the mercenaries look like, and their description matches that of those who were encountered earlier. Plans are arranged so Aqua joins the party. The next day, the party continues making their way to Autumn, though they discover a camp full of mercenaries and weaponized machinery. The mere sights of these machines frightens Regret, but Truth reassures him that everything will be fine if they stick together. The four infiltrate the camp and discover the plans to invade the clan of Rakshasa in order to steal their large quantities of gold. They take a few of the papers with information on them and make their escape though they're soon caught and are forced to fight a battle mech. It doesn't take long before Willis appears and formerly introduces himself before clashing with the party. They're able to fight off Willis who makes a not so cunning escape. Soul's enraged that he couldn't capture Willis, though Aqua reminds him of their main objection. Battle in Rakshasa They arrive in Autumn and Soul delivers the news to the King. The King begs the party to stop Willis, make peace with Rakshasa, and end the madness before it spirals out of control. They agree and the King calls forth Cid, a master engineer who hands the party the Airship that'll allow them to reach Rakshasa in no time. Arriving in the village hidden between the mountains, they ask to speak with the Elder, though the highly conservative folks act very catiously around them. They're soon giving audience thanks to Soul's smooth talking, though the Elder doesn't believe them and asks the group to leave. Entering the room the meeting is being held in, a tiger named Ghale, who's a master when it comes to the bow as well as a gifted summoner. He is tasked to escort the party out of the village, but a dhole named Maderu soon barges in who informs that an invading force is coming through the mountains. Having no other option, the Elder asks the party for aid and they agree, however Regret doesn't want to fight so he'll help the villagers get to safety. Truth, Soul, Aqua, Ghale, and Maderu are tasked with defense of the village. They set up a blockade but are soon overrun by the enemy forces with their high-tech machinery. Suddenly, the commander of the army, a skilled swordsman named Gilgamesh, enters the seen. He makes his way to the bell tower, a holy site for the villagers, so the party give chase. Climbing the many floors of the bell tower, they encounter Gilgamesh at the very top, and the two forces having a clash on the bell tower. The party defeats Gilgamesh, who congradulates them and suddenly warps out of the village. With their leader defeated, the enemy forces begin to retreat, so the party takes this opportunity to rally the defenders and drive the enemies out. During the aftermath of it all, Ghale swears revenge on anyone involved in the invasion of Rakshasa and Maderu does as well. Meeting with the Elder again, he tasks Ghale and Maderu to join the group and stop Willis, no matter the costs. While Maderu obliged without thinking twice, Ghale refused to help any outsiders. The Elder forced Ghale to help them out and if he didn't, he'd have his honor torn from him. After forming the party, Truth looks for Regret who's gone missing. He finds him, and the six make their way to Alghad to buy equipment or even get a little crazy with some dancers.... Trouble in Autmn They take the airship back to Autumn, and there the King informs the party that a crazy, brown fox was spotted in the resort city of Calienagua. Going there to search, the party decide to unwind a bit and rest up before continuing their search for Willis. Unfortunately, while they were busy resting up in a hotel, they were attacked by GUN soldiers and so they were forced to once again fight their way out. Taking the airship, they flee now remembering that they were some of the most wanted criminals. Aqua, Maderu, and Ghale were shocked by this revelation, so Regret told them everything that had happened previously. Knowing this, and knowing the risk of continuing, they'll continue on their search for Willis. Flying back to Archvale, they head into the village that was previously attacked and report to both Pyro and Neo. There they talk to the villagers and extract clues on where Willis could be.They find a scrap of paper having the name of a town called Jacole, so they prepare to leave. Though before they do that, Aqua promises his friends that he'll be back soon, and so they fly off. On the ride there, Maderu finds it odd that something like the scrap of paper would be easily spotted. Truth agrees, but he tells them that they don't have a choice. Upon arriving, they explore the town, and soon Soul comments that he feels uneasy and that something bad is happening. They all agree to head back to Autumn. Now being night, they fly cautiously not wanting to be spotted by any GUN patrols. Later, they see a bright orange light in the distance, and suddenly Soul becomes incredibly uneasy, so Truth takes the wheel. Much to their horror, they see that the capital of the Kingdom of Autumn is completely on fire. They land the ship and make their way to castle where they find Willis standing next to the corpse of the king. Enraged, Soul lashes out at Willis, but one of his machines easily defeats Soul. Willis makes his escape, laughing maniacally in the process. The party of four, along with Regret manage to defeat the machine, and so they take Soul and head towards the airship. They are forced to escape, leaving behind the one majestic capital of a prosperous kingdom. On board the airship, Soul wakes up and is understandibly in a state of great sorrow as all that he's ever fought for is now gone. Regret himself begins to wonder if death is something to cry about, as everything will die eventually and you can't escape the inevitable. Discovery of Eden Hours have passed, the party is still flying on the airship though they understandably begin to run out of fuel and they're forced to land in a dense jungle after finding a small clearing. With nothing else to do, they explore the jungle though they begin to find out stones with carvings on them. Continuing forward they discover a large city with no habitants. Wandering around, they stumble into a large building and the inside seemed to be a dimension all on its own. Arriving at the center, they're suddenly attacked by a strange being and after proving their worth, the being reveals himself as Pacem, guardian of the Library and of Eden. He explains that this was once a populated city, that he was an Aegis Mobian, an inhabitant of this planet centuries ago. He reveals that he's guardian of this place and warns the party that Willis plans on contructing the Emerald Palace, a location capable of bestowing a single person the power of The Creator, the being who created the universe. Pacem also tells the party that the only way of bring the Emerald Palace forth is by collected four sacred stones. He tells the party where to find them and wishes them a safe party. Soul now has his vigor restored and the party heads off in search of the stones. Search for the 4 Stones Heading to the coldest part of the world, they discover a cavern and explore the icy world fighting off demonic looking monsters. It isn't long before they discover one of the stones but before they can snag it, they're attacked by malevelont monster named Yielo, who's working for Willis who released him from his prison. They fight Yielo and defeat him though using his last ounce of strength, he warps the stone of the frozen cavern. The party leaves and fly off into the deserts of Shamar where another stone is supposed to be located. Flying through the dead dunes, they find an isloated ruin and decide that they should check in there. Entering the ruins, they find the area underground to be massive so they set off to explore every bit of it. They dodge deadly traps, have close encounters with pits, and continue forward despite the unstable architecture. They retrieve the stone and board the airship. However, the fearsome fiend, Arkeleos comes down from the sky attacking the party. He snatches the stone from Regret who was holding on to it and the party is forced to fight another one of Willis' minions. He begins to die, though like Yielo, sends the stone to Willis. With the loss of two stones, the party decides to split into two groups, a group of two composed of Truth and Ghale. The three person group would then be composed of Soul, Maderu, and Aqua. With Soul's airship they drop off the team of two in the dense jungles of Adabat, while the others head off to a remote area in Mazuri. With Truth and Ghale the two follow a small path into a small cave. Entering it, they travel deep within the cave and they find a small pedestal though nothing seems to be on it. They realize that it's already too late and they've lost the third stone. With the others, they wander around the scorching desert, and they wonder if they're lost. However, the two find a friendly native boy who leads them to his village. There they find the stone, and with the peoples' permission, they retrieve the stone, thank the boy, and take the airship back to Adabat. When the party meets, Ghale explains that their stone is missing and that Willis must have already taken it. Aqua comments that as long as Willis doesn't take the last stone, everything will be fine. Heading back, they make camp in a forest though during the camp, the party is ambushed by the mighty Hairaken and Dazulius, and while they fight the two monsters, Willis' underlings take the last stone. They defeat the two monsters and immediately give chase. While riding on the airship, an incredibly bright light rains down on the planet and from the light rises a giant castle made completely of emerald. Knowing that Willis is in the palace, they rush their to stop him from gaining the power of The Creator. Scorched Earth Arriving at the Emerald Palace, the party of six confront Willis though it's already too late as Willis demonstrates his awesome new power by firing a beam of energy across a large stretch of land. The group attack Willis but he knocks them aside leaving only Regret. Regret asks why Willis is doing what he's doing though he simply replies by stating that he wishes to wipe out all life for the fun of it. Willis proceeds to then ask Regret the meaning of life, though Regret has no answer. Willis scoffs and continues saying that there is no meaning, that everything will come to an end so there's no point in going on. He fires another beam along the planet and says that no one will remember his victims in due time. Willis tries to convice Regret to quit fighting and embrace death, and while Regret does think about it he refuses to stand idly by. Regret heads to the party and try to wake them up, however Willis strikes down Regret with a powerful electric attack extinguishing Regret's life. Truth gets up noticing his now deceased brother and in a fit of fury he charges at Willis but is once again knocked to the side. The rest of the party get up, then Willis strikes them down once more, so they decide to quickly retreat. However Truth refuses to leave wanting to avenge Regret, and while he fights Willis for a bit, he's eventually flung out of the Emerald Palace. Soul, Aqua, Maderu, and Ghale board the airship though Willis fires a beam at them which causes the ship to break apart. They're all flung to different parts of the world, and from then on the world has never felt fear as much as they have now. Waking up in a daze, Truth finds himself alone near the ruins of an annihilated town. There he finds survivors who fills Truth in on what's happened and he finds out that he's been out cold for a couple of days. Remembering the death of Regret, he laments on his loss, though he still has a strong passion to avenge his brother and destroy Willis, even if he has the power of The Creator. He leaves the town now searching for his friends to help him defeat Willis. Searching for Friends Wandering the planet alone, he finds clues on Soul's where abouts. He makes his way to the town of Alder who have yet to be attacked by Willis, and Truth finds Soul in a pub all alone. Trying to revive his fighting spirit, Soul remarks that he lost his will to fight as he failed to protect those dear to him not only once but twice. Being unable to persuade him, Truth leaves Alder and continues to look for his other friends. Category:Stories